Jason's Last Moments
by Jaeger
Summary: At the end of X2--Jason's demise from his own POV.


ATTENTION! This is purely a word of fiction that came from my demented mind late in the night. It does not completely follow the X-men "canon" when it comes to Jason's abilities—I know that. This is merely a "What If" idea I came up with. So if you do not like the idea of Jason's mutation being able to work on his own mind—turn back now. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. If I did, I would be off writing the script of X3 or something.  

------------------------

Jason's Last Moments

------------------------

It was collapsing.   
  
All around him, Dark Cerebro was falling to pieces.   
  
As a large piece of debris fell behind him, the teleporting mutant disappeared with the white-haired woman who had made the room so cold. An instant later, the blue mutant had returned, and with a burst of smoke whisked Charles Xavier away.   
  
For a moment Jason held out the hope that the Teleporter would return—to save him, like he had the others.   
  
But the blue-skinned German never came back.   
  
Jason's only chance for survival was gone.   
  
He was left to face his end…alone.   
  
And he was scared.   
  
_It's because I failed Him…I'm being left here because I failed Him. _  
  
Jason couldn't think of Him—Stryker—as his father. The man's cruelty had long ago driven away any ties that had once existed between them.   
  
Now, he considered Stryker only as a slave would its master. With fear, and complete subjugation.   
  
He no longer even truly considered himself "Jason". He was "Mute 143"…had been for more years than he could remember.   
  
A low moan broke from his lips as another piece of Cerebro came crashing down beside him. He wanted to get away—to escape. But how…?   
  
He knew of only one way.   
  
Summoning up his strength, dragging his mind away from the impending doom, Jason attempted his last and greatest illusion—on himself.   
  
Suddenly the Cerebro room faded away. And in its place…   
  
  
_…he lay on a bed in a brightly lit room. The tubes and wires had disappeared from his body. The room was…peaceful. _  
  
  
A large chunk of stone fell against the side of his wheelchair, sending Jason sprawling to the ground. More stone began to rain down upon him, crushing him, making it hard to breathe.   
  
  
_He felt his breath catch in his chest, and struggled for his next breath. Suddenly, a soft hand stroked his face, and brushed away the stray hairs falling across his forehead.   
  
Slowly, he turned his mismatched eyes toward the source of this sudden kind gesture. There, seated beside his bed, smiling ever so gently…   
  
"Mother."_   
  
  
Debris, more rapidly now, began to pelt him. Soon larger and larger chunks of the machine began to break loose. An enormous metal plate fell from the wall and crushed his wheelchair.   
  
  
_"Shhh."__ The woman continued stroking his sweating face. "It's all right, Jason. It's all right. Trust me…"   
  
"Mother." He gasped again. Eyes beginning to fill with tears, he reached out towards her. "Mother, help me…"   
  
She smiled down at him. "I am helping you. Don't worry…soon, we'll be together again."   
  
"Mother—"_   
  
  
Suddenly, the entire room seemed to break apart. The ceiling burst open and water flooded in, raining down upon his prone body.   
  
  
_He felt a cool dampness on his cheek—ever so lovingly, his mother was washing his face.   
  
"It's almost time." She whispered, kissing his forehead gently before rising and griping his hand. "I'll be waiting for you."_   
  
  
Directly above him a huge piece of celing cracked, split in two—then fell free.   
  
  
  
_Intense pain suddenly burst over him, and he gasped—but could not find air. As his vision began to wane and darken, his last sensation was that of his mother—tenderly holding him as he faded into oblivion. _  
  
  
Water ran over the stone that now buried him. It was unlikely that anyone would ever come upon his final place of rest. And though no one would ever be able to see it, beneath that stone…Jason was smiling.   
  
And for the first time in his life, he was at peace.


End file.
